


Love is Merely a Madness

by lostbecoz



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/F, Fluff, Love, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostbecoz/pseuds/lostbecoz
Summary: She’s losing it. Waverly is sure of it.The yearning is tearing her insides into shreds. Slowly but surely.Waverly knows why. She can’t lie to herself and feign confusion. She isn’t confused. No. Not her.She’s way too smart not to recognize the pattern. In fact, she can tell you the reason is just a single word.Nicole.Nicole Haught.ORWaverly's thoughts as she falls in love with the seemingly unattainable Nicole Haught.





	Love is Merely a Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for the kudos and kind comments on my last story. It really encouraged me to try my hand at writing a bit more. 
> 
> I'm back with another short piece, it's inspired by a story I read a few months ago, as well as a Shakespeare quote that the title comes from. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it!

 

She’s losing it. Waverly is sure of it.

The yearning is tearing her insides into shreds. Slowly but surely. She's bee trying to play it cool, but her heart keeps testing its limits _and her ribcage_ as it hammers in her chest.

Waverly knows why. She can’t lie to herself and feign confusion. She isn’t confused. No. Not her.

She’s way too smart not to recognize the pattern. In fact, she can tell you the reason is just a single word.

Nicole.

Nicole Haught.

Nicole Haught, who is tall and always smiling, leaving Waverly breathless with those dimples.

Nicole Haught, whose shock of red hair and brown eyes which seem to radiate so much warmth that Waverly feels it in the pit of her stomach. 

It had begun easily enough. Nicole lived down the hall from her, and being on the basketball team meant she was well known. She seemed to have a large circle of friends, taken in, no doubt, by the redheads’ easy charm. They never talked much, a smile or hello in the hallway- and being a history major, there was scarcely a chance for her to cross paths with anyone in Criminology.

 _Which is good_ , because Waverly is so close to achieving her dream now. She needs to maintain her 4.0 GPA, and she can hardly afford any distractions. After all, that’s the reason she kept turning down her ex, who kept pestering her to get back together.

 _Yes, that must be it._ Maybe she just wasn’t used to being alone. Champ and her dated all through high school, after all. Yeah, that must be it. A phase. It’ll be funny when she looks back on it all, Waverly tells herself. _A phase._

Except the next day when Waverly is on her way to the library and passes Nicole- who is talking to a friend in the hallway. Their eyes meet and she’s rewarded with an easy smile that makes Waverly’s knees go weak and she drops a week’s worth of notes on the ground. In her haste to tidy the mess, she doesn’t notice Nicole and her friend bend down to help her. Nicole gathers the papers closest to her and taking the pile from her friend’s hand, passes them to Waverly.

“You okay?” Nicole asks with concern and Waverly can only nod mutely.

With a gentle squeeze on her forearm, Nicole gestures to her friend and disappears around the corner.

The touch is light and momentary, but Waverly feels it on her skin like a brand. She’s also sure that she imagined it, but Waverly can’t help but think about the blush that lightly colored the redhead’s cheeks. _She must’ve definitely imagined it._

All the stress of the midterms is getting to her.

So she retreats into her world of books and tests for an entire week, and does not miss Nicole Haught's stupid smile at all. As she's said before. She can hardly afford any distractions.

And as soon as the midterm week draws to a close, Waverly decides she can afford to relax for an afternoon. She goes to her favorite coffee shop and sips her caramel latte and curls up in one of the comfy chairs with a book. She feels the tension leave her body, feeling more relaxed than she has _in months_.

Only exactly thirty seven minutes later Nicole Haught walks in. She looks beautiful, with a blue button down and khakis, and Waverly almost wants to invite her over to join her. Waverly watches as she moves up the line and then moves to the opposite corner to wait for her order. Waverly is about to catch Nicole’s eye when her train of thought is very rudely interrupted.

“Nic!"  A gorgeous brunette who just walked into the shop greets her enthusiastically.

A little _too_ enthusiastically if you ask Waverly.

Waverly can feel the stab of jealousy as she sees a smile spread across Nicole’s face as she sees the woman. The redhead fiddles with her drink, and smiles politely (definitely just politely Waverly assures herself) as the brunette goes on about god knows what.

 _It’s not the same,_ Waverly assures herself. She knows Nicole’s genuine smiles and that isn’t one of them. Nicole has the most wonderful smile, the sort of smile that makes you want to smile back, the sort of sm-

She watches as Nicole brushes her hair back from her eyes and Waverly’s mind flashes with images of wrapping her own hands through the messy red curls and pulling the taller woman down into a bruising kiss. She feels her hands tighten over her book as she tries to get her out of her daydream. Because all that’s all that is. _A dream._

Except Nicole is still smiling at the girl. Nicole isn’t seeing anyone as far as Waverly knows, and this girl seems determined to change that. Since it’s none of Waverly’s business who- _what_ \- Nicole does or does not do, she tries to get back to her book. She takes a sip of her drink, and sees the brunette lightly brush her hand on Nicole’s shoulder and Waverly can feel the caramelly drink turn into thick molasses in her throat.

On second thought, the book isn’t as relaxing as she thought it was going to be so Waverly decides it’s time for her to get back to her room. She needs to get out of there without disturbing the pair. _The pair_. She wonders why her mouth feels so bitter. She gulps down her sweet drink and vows that Nicole Haught is going to be a thing of the past.

Nicole Haught is going to be someone she barely remembers. Nicole Haught is someone who she _will_ forget.

Except less than two hours later that evening Nicole Haught is at Waverly’s door, looking slightly nervous. Her warm brown eyes are filled with concern as they dart between Waverly's face and the back of her room. She sees how the redhead fidgets with a loose thread of her shirt, Waverly gets mad at herself for noticing how adorable that looks. No, she tells herself. She isn't interested in Nicole anymore. In the past, maybe. But not _now._ Waverly does not stare at women who let women flirt with her so overtly in front of their friends.

Was she Nicole’s friend? She had to be, right?

She has to be Nicole’s _something._

Even when she’s so unbelievably and irrationally jealous, that Waverly still can’t let herself break away from the redhead. She hears herself tell Nicole to come in, even before her brain has had time to process what was happening. And so Nicole Haught ends up in her bedroom and her fantasy is turning into reality and Waverly doesn’t know how much more of this she can take.

She’s wanted Nicole in her bedroom for months. _For months._ She’d thought of so many scenarios when Nicole with her red hair and her dimples would be in her bedroom. And now she is. Not a fantasy but solidly real. And she’s looking at her with a searching look Waverly hasn’t seen before.

"You looked upset earlier. I just wanted to see if you’re okay?" Nicole is soft and tentative. Waverly could just sit there and listen to her talk all day. But Nicole is in her room and is looking at her with eyes that suddenly seem all knowing.

Waverly can feel the blush creeping up her face and she implores her brain to form at least a semi-coherent response or-

“Waverly, are you okay? Nicole takes a step forward . ”You look a little queasy there.”

No response. Nicole gets no response. Waverly curses her brain to the high heavens.

“You.. you looked a little out of it and you left your book behind.”

She takes her book and tries to sound light and cheery. But fails miserably.

"Of course! I forgot I had to meet a friend and I had to hurry to make it in time. She was going to be going away for a couple of days and needed to give me something before she left..” Waverly is just lying now. “I just didn’t want her to get late because of me."

“Oh”

Nicole is suddenly a bit closer than before and Waverly feels herself enveloped by warm vanilla. Waverly loves it and it almost brings her to tears.

“I just thought I made you mad somehow.” Nicole moves a step closer and Waverly can barely breathe.

“You?” Waverly manages to gasp. “Why..”

“I just thought you saw me doing something that made you mad, because..” Nicole hesitates just for a moment but continues a second later, her voice stronger. “You always seem to be watching me and, I was just wondering why that was..”

Waverly feels her insides turn to ice, as the brown eyes on her darken. And Waverly suddenly realises, far, _far_ too late, that all the while Waverly was watching Nicole, it's entirely possible that _Nicole_ had been watching _her_ too. She looks up, she feels the weight of Nicole’s gaze.

It’s like she can see inside her.

It’s like she _knows_.

Nicole _freakin’_ Haught _freakin’_ knows

"I don't-“ Waverly begins. “Nicole, I don’t know..”

And Nicole is suddenly smiling at her.

"It's just.. if you wanted to watch me more often, or maybe when it’s just the two of us, I thought that it’d be.. nice.”

Nicole takes a step closer and Waverly feels her heart flutter as she feels the warmth of Nicole’s hand on her cheek.

"I’d..” Waverly swallows. “I’d like that.. very much.".

Nicole’s smile widens and Waverly feels her knees go weak as the dimples make an appearance, and those warm-

And then Nicole Haught is _kissing her_. And the crescendo in her brain suddenly goes _silent._

_..._

_Wow_.

Yeah, Waverly’s losing it, alright.

But Nicole is just as crazy, it turns out.

So, maybe it’ll be okay?

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments/ suggestions welcome!  
> I creep on tumblr as @lostbecoz.


End file.
